Thero-Vindurian Empire
The Thero-Vindurian Empire is the only dwarven nation as well as the most powerful nation in Cybele. History The kingdoms of Theria and Vinduri have existed in some form for over 6,000 years, since 8A 1600s. However, they did not monopolize power in the Great Range until about 4,000 years ago. The final independent northern dwarfhold was absorbed into Vinduri in 8A 3744. Something of a cold war developed between the two kingdoms, lasting for just shy of 500 years before conflict broke out. Upon Theria's finding of a particularly rich ore vein on the border between the nations Vinduri, already fearing falling behind, launched a surprise attack. Known as the Morning War, this conflict was short. Vinduri forced a surrender after they decisively overran the ore vein and a number of smaller dwarfholds. There would be no swift victory, however, and many wars were waged over the next millennia. They became known as the The Material Wars. In 8A 6590, after thousands of years of war, a peace deal (known as the Third Peace after the two failed armistices which preceded it) was signed which forbade either nation from utilizing the ore found on the border between the two empires. The city of Dartmor was founded, and the nations jointly guarded the vein. In one of the most incredible diplomatic events of dwarven history reformist elements in both kingdoms, later found to be divinely inspired, defeated strong internal opposition to form a trading alliance less than one hundred years after the Third Peace. This was the first time dwarves from both the kingdoms were allowed to travel freely between them since the Morning War. The cultural exchange which followed provided the bedrock for lasting peace. However, it was the threat of war which pushed the creation of the empire. The growing human Amestrian Empire began rapidly uniting the long divided southern human fiefdoms, and building a far more capable military than previously seen in human realms. With cultural tensions waning, and outside threats growing, the two kingdoms signed the Thero-Vindurian Accords in 9A 0, uniting the dwarves of Cybele under one government and ushering in a new age. Political Structure The empire functions as a dual monarchy, where all substantive actions require the assent of both dwarven High Kings, currently King Thorgrim of Vinduri and King Davrin of Theria. The two kings are represented in, and when necessary meet at, the Thero-Vindurian Imperial Palace in Dartmor. Twenty specialists in various segments of governance represent and assist the kings, ten from each kingdom. These specialists are appointed by the king with the advice and consent of their own internal structures, which are different for both kingdoms. Only with the consent of both kings can a decision be finalized. The Imperial government posses substantial if tightly controlled powers. The accords provide the Dual Monarchy with strictly regulated but significant taxing authority, complete authority over outside relations and military operations, and the responsibility for the operation of the Thero-Vindurian Merchant's Commission, including standard coinage, weights and measures, and other similar endeavors. The specific details of the agreement, especially those concerning trade and taxation, are very detailed. As is to be expected from the dwarves cultural tendencies, despite being the greatest power in Cybele the empire and its citizens are very inward-focused and play a surprisingly small active role in the power balance of the rest of the continent. Industry and Economy The Thero-Vindurian Empire is an economic colossus in comparison to the rest of the nations of Cybele. Possessing nearly all the world's accessible mineral deposits, save for the mines of Vremen, the near-monopoly brings immense gold and trade to the empire. The dwarves are the world's foremost constructors of mechanical apparatuses, and this skill is as important to their economy as it is to their military. The precision and functionality of dwarven mechanisms is well-known. Only the constructs of A'laur can claim greater capabilities. Regulated by the Thero-Vindurian Merchant's Commission, trade has been organized and standardized and has greatly prospered as a result. The standard coinage and measures have streamlined trade and improved reliability of payment while reducing fraud and other economic crime. Meanwhile, the traditional economic and industrial-strategic weak point of dwarven nations has been surmounted with the assistance of the high elves of A'laur. The second most recently constructed Great Creation, the Suns of Balin, have addressed the age-old dwarven dilemma of food production. The first head of the Merchant's Commission, Commissioner Balin, organized the creation of six underground farmlands. Dwarves could build the necessary irrigation systems, transport the dirt, and farm the fields, but they could not provide an indoor sun. A'laur was contracted to construct six substitute light sources, one for each hold. Upon their completion, the dwarves gained enough underground food production to feed the entire population one full meal per day indefinitely. With the addition of the strategic food stores, the dwarves were effectively no longer reliant on vulnerable above ground farms in wartime. Culture The empire has no monolithic culture, save for traditional dwarven values. This has begun to change, but dwarves are slow to do so. Again, the driving force has been the growing threat of the Amestrian Empire. The presence of an outside enemy serves to centralize the dwarves around some common identities, even if those identities are largely based in simple martial tradition. The kingdoms also no longer bear substantial cultural differences, largely because such differences did not fully form. Most identities have and continue to form around regions and cities. City identities are often constructed around industries, successful military divisions, and gods. Dwarves warship a defined pantheon of gods, theoretically, but many variations exist across the empire.